


A Malfoy Christmas Carol

by LetticeDouffet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Christmas, Christmas Eve, F/M, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Janus Thickey Ward (Harry Potter), References to A Christmas Carol - Charles Dickens, St Mungo's Hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetticeDouffet/pseuds/LetticeDouffet
Summary: Can the intervention of a series of spirits help Draco Malfoy not only rediscover the joy of Christmas but also lead to the restoration of the most important relationship he ever had?  (Druna)
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter One - Snape's Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a story this quickly but when I had the idea a couple of days ago I set myself the challenge of publishing in on Christmas Eve. My apologies for any grammatical or story issues that I would have normally caught during editing. I hope you enjoy this and I extend my heart felt apologies to Mr. Charles Dickens for any unintended disrespect to his original work. (As always, kind and constructive feedback is always welcome! Merry Christmas!)

Stave One - Snape's Ghost

Snape was dead to begin with - about that there was no doubt whatsoever. He died the day of the final battle, his attempts to play both ends against the middle ultimately culminating in his death at the hands of the lunatic to whom he had feigned allegiance for many years.

Draco Malfoy knew that his former potions master was dead. Of course he did. How could he not? Draco was keenly aware of all of the deaths that had occurred because of that fateful day - most especially those of his parents.

Draco was the only member of his immediate family to survive the conflict. His mother, Narcissa, had been killed by her sister, Bellatrix, once her duplicity concerning Harry Potter's demise was revealed in the courtyard at Hogwarts. His father, Lucius, managed to escape during the ensuing chaos but was arrested soon after the Dark Lord's defeat. He lasted about a week in prison before he died under what were officially termed as 'mysterious circumstances.' To Draco's mind the only mysterious thing was that his father had stayed alive as long as he had, seeing as how he had been incarcerated alongside the very people that had killed his wife and blamed the Malfoys as a whole for Voldermort's failed bid to gain power.

Draco was sentenced to one year of house arrest in the Manor - to his mind a particularly cruel punishment seeing as how the Manor was the one place in the world that he hated most of all. However, once his time had been served he found himself unable to leave, having utterly convinced himself that pit of despair was all that he deserved. This decision impacted him in many ways, most notably the lack of visitors that he received. As a matter of fact, other than his house elves and the occasional visit from his Aunt Andromeda, Draco did not see another living soul.

Nobody at all - save one and that was not by his choice. Every Friday afternoon at one, like clockwork, the bell would ring at the front door of the Manor and one of the elves would usher in Luna Lovegood.

This particular Friday fell on Christmas Eve. Just like every Friday prior she was lead into Draco's study by one of the house elves and, just like every Friday prior, she had brought some little trinket for them - a habit that endeared her to the house elves but only served to further irritate her unwilling host. He was already annoyed that legislation enacted after the war required him to pay the little creatures. He didn't need Luna giving them any more ideas.

The elf announced, "Miss Luna Lovegood is here Master."

Draco sat unmoving in his chair in front of the fire, his long legs sprawled out before him. Without looking in her direction he merely grunted.

"Happy Christmas, Draco!" Luna bounced over and extended a brightly wrapped package. Receiving no response Luna placed the gift on the table next to him and smiled. "Do you have dinner plans yet? I'd love for you to join us today."

Draco inadvertently lifted an eyebrow. "Us?"

"Yes. I've been invited to Christmas eve dinner at the Burrow with the Weasley's. They said I could bring a guest if I wanted."

"Dinner? With the Weasels? Have you lost what little mind you have left, Loony?"

"They are your family Draco. "

"Bite your tongue!"

"But they are. Your mother's great aunt Cedrella married Septimus Weasley and since they are Arthur Weasley's parents, that makes you...."

"Nothing more than an accident of biology." Draco snarled as he shifted his body even further away from her. "Now, if your little lecture on genealogy is over then please do me the courtesy of showing yourself out."

Luna ignored his tone and made herself comfortable on a threadbare chair on the other side of the fire. "Very well. If dinner at the Burrow doesn't sound appealing then perhaps you could accompany me to the party for the children at Lupin House."

Draco snorted, "What's that? A depository for baby werewolves?"

"No, silly. It's a charity set up for children that lost one or both parents during the war. Those without any family live in residence until they come of age. Those with family can receive a variety of services - both financial and emotional - to help them cope with their losses."

"Sounds like a scintillating way to spend an evening," Draco rolled his eyes. "Surrounded by snot nosed brats begging for attention and money? You seriously have nothing better to do with your time? If you are that desperate to be around a bunch of rug rats then you'd be better served tricking some hapless bloke into marriage and popping out your own litter of half wits."

The remark had been calculated to cause pain and a quick side glance told him he had succeeded but this realization did not provide him with the pleasure he had anticipated. Instead, the look in her eyes caused a brief twist in his gut which he quickly stamped it down. Luna cleared her throat and continued, " I am also planning to stop by the Janus Thickey Ward at Saint Mungo's."

Draco barked out a cold, cruel laugh. "Oh! Saving the best for last are we? Topping off the evening with those pathetic wastes of space? Ought to do us all a favor and pull the plug on the lot of them. Better off for everyone if they were dead, I say."

Draco saw her fight back a tear which, again, was not nearly as satisfying as he had wished. She glanced away to compose herself then leaned towards Draco. "What happened to us Draco? Our mothers loved each other like sisters and you and I have been friends since we were babies...."

"We aren't friends and we never were, Loony. I don't know what deranged fantasy your addled brain has created but you and I are not - and never will be - friends," Draco sneered.

Luna shook her head sadly as she rose to her feet. "Say what you want, Draco, but you and I both know the truth. When you decide you want some company you know how to reach me." She laid a card with her address by the neglected gift on the table. "I mean it, Draco. You have always been my friend and you always will be."

"And I mean it when I say that you aren't wanted here, Lovegood. Not now. Not ever," Draco snapped as jumped up and tossed both the present and her calling card into the fire with one quick motion. He then spun around and marched towards the door. He heard a sharp hiss and turned to see Luna standing with her hands behind her back. "Now, you can either leave voluntarily or I will call the aurors and have you charged with trespassing."

Luna appeared to consider saying something else before deciding better of it and dashing past Draco to the door. Once there she turned and said, "Happy Christmas, Draco." In two quick steps he crossed the distance between them and violently slammed the door in her face.

After she left, Draco paced restlessly around the around the room until one of the elves poked it's head nervously into the room. "D-does Master require anything?"

"Master REQUIRES that he be left alone!" Draco shouted, slamming the door once more with a wave of his wand, narrowly missing decapitating the hapless little creature. Another wave and an entire shelf of books were blasted across the study and an vase exploded to dust. The young man snatched one of the tossed volumes from the floor and threw himself back into his chair. He sat and read the same paragraph a dozen times before hurling the book across the room. He glared at the fire until night fell at which point he trudged up the stairs to his bedroom.

He changed into his bedclothes and wrapped himself in a silk dressing gown and then once again sat, staring into yet another fire while draining the remainder of a bottle of fire whiskey. As he laid his head back in the chair, his gaze happened to fall upon an old, unused bell that still hung on the wall of the room. It was with a strange, inexplicable dread that he witnessed this bell begin to swing of its own accord. It moved so slightly at the outset that it scarcely made a sound but soon it was ringing out loud and strong, and within seconds it was joined by what sounded like every bell and chime in the entire manor.

This deafening noise lasted a only half a minute but it seemed to Draco that it went on for the better part of an hour. The cacophony ceased as suddenly as it had started but the subsequent silence provided no comfort as Draco slowly became aware of a ponderous clanking noise emanating from below. It seemed to start in the cellars and grew progressively louder until it had made its way to the very entrance of his bed chamber.

Draco was staring at the door in cold terror when a ghostly figure passed through the barrier and made its way straight towards him. It only took a moment for Draco to realize that he was once more in the presence of Severus Snape.

About the man's identity could be no question - the tall, thin build, the gaunt face, the hooked nose, the flowing robes were all the same as in life with one notable addition. Now the former potions master carried about his person an incredibly long and cumbersome chain. It wound about his body and seemed to weigh quite heavily upon him. Draco observed that it consisted of not only huge metal links but also empty cauldrons and what seemed to be a series of large portraits in metal frames.

Draco managed to stammer out, "P-professor Snape?"

"Bravo." The apparition said in a flat tone as it fixed him with a hard stare. "Well spotted, Malfoy."

"B-but you're dead."

The ghost arched an eyebrow and dryly intoned, "Obviously. I hope you don't expect me to award ten points to Slytherin House for that observation." Snape moved closer and glowered at his former student. "Now that we have that out of the way, I need for you to pay attention, Draco. I don't have much time and we've got a lot of ground to cover." 

Draco stared in disbelief. "But why are you here? What do want with me?"

Snape reached out and gave Draco a sharp smack on the back of the head. The young man was surprised that a ghost was capable of that much physical force. "That is what I am trying to tell you, boy! Focus! Class is in session and you will listen. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, sir."

"Good. Are you sitting comfortably? Excellent. Then let's begin." Snape lowered himself onto the other chair next to the fire. "I presume that you have noticed the new addition to my wardrobe?" Severus gestured towards the chains which encircled him.

"It's kind of hard to miss."

"Exactly. That is entirely the point. I now wear the chains I forged in life. I crafted this monstrosity myself, link by link and yard by yard." 

"Why would you do that?"

"Are you giving me cheek, boy?! I didn't accept it when I was alive. Do you think I will accept it from this side of the veil?" Draco shrank back and quickly shook his head. "Now - to answer your question, most of us don't stop to consider the short term repercussions of our actions, much less the long term ones. You think this is substantial? Wait until you see your own handiwork." 

"Mine?"

"Yes, yours. Every bad decision, every regrettable word, every missed opportunity, every cruelty...they all create another link in a chain that - if not tended to - has the potential to burden us for all eternity." Snape shook his fetters and the clanking noise was painful to Draco's ears. "Look sharp! What do you notice about this particular chain's construction?"

Draco's mind raced to come up with what he hoped was the correct answer. "Um...it's long. It's heavy. It appears to be made of iron. A few empty cauldrons. And pictures. Lots of photographs in large, silver frames."

The apparition's expression turned melancholy and his voice dropped. "Yes. Pictures. Constant reminders of moments I regret, of actions I can never take back. All replayed, over and over again before my eyes." Draco noted that the majority of the portraits included a beautiful, red haired girl and what he concluded was a young Severus Snape. The ghost ran a cold finger along the one of the ornate frames. "You see, Draco, I am painfully aware of what it's like to make mistakes - to say things that you don't really mean, to jeopardize a precious relationship due to jealousy and fear. Much like you."

"Relationship? Me? I don't know what you mean."

"Oh, please. I had a childhood sweetheart and I lost my chance at that love, Draco. Don't be an idiot and lose out on yours."

"Love? What do you mean? I was never in love with Luna."

Snape tipped his head. "I never mentioned the Lovegood girl. Interesting that is where your mind went though."

Draco began to protest and was cut off by the apparition. "Hear me! My time is short. I have come here tonight to warn you that you still have a chance of avoiding my fate. A chance that I have procured for you. I once promised your Mother that I would do all that was within my power to protect you. Out of my respect for her, I will continue to honor that vow even from this side of the grave."

Draco's face softened at the mention of his mother. He started to thank Severus for his help in the past but stopped short when he heard the man say, "So I have arranged for you to be haunted by three spirits."

Draco gulped. "I-is that the, um... chance you mentioned?"

"It is."

"Well, then, thank you, kindly, sir but I - I think I'd rather not."

"Without these visits you cannot hope to escape my fate, so visits you shall have," growled Snape. "Expect the first tonight when the clock strikes one. The second when the clock strikes two and the third when the clock strikes three."

"Couldn't I take them all at once and get it over with?" The ghost raised himself to his full height and towered menacingly over the young man who hastened to add, "Or w-we can do it your way. That works fine by me as well."

Snape moved his face to within an inch of Draco's and whispered, "Don't be an idiot, Draco. Listen. Learn. It's too late for some of us. Save yourself while you can."

With a ear splitting crack and rattle of chains the spirit vanished, leaving Draco quaking in fear. After a few moments, he shakily pulled himself up and inspected the chair where Snape had been sitting. The young man then walked over and had a good look at the door. He shook his head and threw the now empty bottle of liquor into the fire, causing a loud bang. Draco then made his way to the bed and crawled in muttering, "Bad batch of spirits." He snorted at the unintended pun and proclaimed (more bravely than he actually felt) "Hear that, Severus? There is more fire whiskey than fire and brimstone about you."

With that, Draco pulled up the covers and after tossing and turning for a few minutes, fell until an unexpectedly deep sleep which lasted until the clock struck one...


	2. Chapter 2 - The Ghost of Christmas Past

Stave Two - The Ghost of Christmas Past 

Draco's eyes snapped open as he heard the clock chiming one. He had gone to bed well after midnight and was positive he had been asleep far longer than a few minutes. The darkness of the room told him that it was still nighttime which meant he hadn't simply slept through until the afternoon of the twenty fifth. As he tried to work out what was going on, he became aware of a soft light emanating from the corner of the room. He sat up, turned and was greeted by a sight he had not beheld for quite some time.

Standing next to the door was a girl - a slightly plump girl wearing a school uniform and thick spectacles. She smiled, waved and said, "Hello, Draco."

Draco couldn't help but smile in return. "Hello, Myrtle. What are you doing here?"

Myrtle sighed. "Well, according to Professor Snape, it seems as if you've been a naughty boy and are in need of some help so...." She shrugged and adjusted her glasses, "Here I am."

"But I thought you were forbidden from leaving school grounds."

"I am. Dear Severus must have called in an awful lot of favors to make this happen. I hope you are properly grateful for his pains. I understand that is not always the case with you these days." Myrtle gave him a rather cross look. "Imagine my surprise to learn what my sweet, sensitive friend has been up to recently."

Draco fidgeted with the duvet. "W-what did they tell you?"

"I wasn't told anything. I was shown. Which is what I shall now do for you."

"Sorry? I don't follow."

Myrtle floated over to the bed, grabbed Draco's dressing gown from off the bed post and thrust it towards him. "Oh, but you will. Follow, that is. Get up and put this on. I'm taking you on a journey."

Without thinking, Draco complied. He slipped on the robe and asked, "Where are we going?"

Myrtle took hold of the sleeve of his gown and said, "To the past."

"What do you mean, 'the past'? Who's past?"

"Your past, Draco Malfoy. Hold tight!" With a wave of her hand, the room swirled around them and disappeared. A moment later Draco found himself standing in a familiar but long forgotten space. It was a cozy den, brightly decorated for the holidays. In the middle, on a large divan, sat two young women, one holding a baby and the other quite obviously expecting to give birth soon.

Draco gasped and dashed towards the woman with the child. "Mother? Mother! You're alive! Mother, it's me!"

Myrtle placed her hand gently on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Draco. These are but shadows of the things that have been. They can't see or hear us. Do you understand?" Draco nodded but kept his eyes fixed on Narcissa. "Do you know where we are?"

"Of course I do. This is the old Lovegood place. That's my mother and that's me, isn't it?" 

"Yes. This is your very first Christmas. You are a little over six months old." Myrtle beamed. "And the other woman?" Myrtle gestured towards the radiant blonde laughing softly beside Narcissa.

"Pandora Lovegood. To Mother she was always 'Panda'."

"Yes. Cissy and Panda they called each other. Best friends since the day they meet on the train to Hogwarts, even though their families couldn't have been more different," Myrtle rolled her eyes. "The Blacks didn't really approve of the friendship but they tolerated the relationship because Pandora, and later her husband Xenophilius, also came from 'pure blood' wizarding lineages."

Draco squirmed slightly at the recollection of Myrtle's muggle born status. He was trying to decide if he should address that topic when he was distracted by the sound of his mother saying his name.

"Draco..." Narcissa cooed, taking her little boy's hand and placing it gently on Pandora's pregnant belly. "Panda is going to have a baby soon and then you'll have a friend. Can you say 'friend'? Friends. Just like Mummy and Panda. See?"

Little Draco giggled and patted Pandora's stomach. "Ba...by."

"That's right, Draco!" Pandora cried. "Baby!" The two women laughed and clapped their hands. 

Myrtle leaned close to Draco and whispered, "Your mother looks very content."

"She was. We both were at the Lovegood house. It was the one place we could be ourselves - no pressure, no impossible ideals to maintain. It was the one place we were truly happy."

"So you enjoyed going as well?"

"Always." Draco admitted, finding it impossible to lie with his mother so near. "It was what I looked forward to best of all. No matter what fresh hell Father concocted, I knew that we would eventually go see the Lovegoods and that made it all bearable."

"Did you go often?"

"Oh, at least once a week, sometimes more. But always on Fri-" Draco's voice faltered as a thought occurred to him. "Fridays. Every Friday. At one. Like clockwork...."

"Draco? Are you okay?"

"Yes. Just realized something. That's all."

Myrtle waved her hand and the scene changed slightly. It was the same room, once more festively decorated except now there were two children playing on the floor in front of the Christmas tree. Narcissa and Pandora were sitting alongside them when another figure burst into the room, fiddling with a camera.

"Xeno!" cried Draco, smiling broadly at the lanky man with slightly crossed eyes and shoulder length hair that looked as if it had been spun from candy floss. He was dressed in the most outrageous combination of red and green clothing and was now busily arranging the women and children into some sort of a pose in front of the tree. "Oh, Merlin. The Christmas photo. How could I have forgotten about the Christmas photo?"

"It was a tradition?"

"Every year. The four of us in front of the Christmas tree. Well, three and half that first year, he said, since Luna wasn't born until February."

Xenophilius Lovegood finally seemed pleased with the set up and moved back to take the picture. He produced his wand and caused a small, stuffed hippogriff to take flight and hover over the camera just long enough to draw the children's attention away from each other and in the direction he needed get the shot he wanted. He checked that the photo had turned out and everyone gave a cheer when he announced that it was, in his words, "a masterpiece!" He then turned on some holiday music and began dancing enthusiastically around the room.

Myrtle stared in wonder. "My...he is a bit...eccentric, wouldn't you say?"

Draco laughed out loud - a genuine, warm laugh - something he had not done for a very long time. "Calling Luna's father a "bit eccentric" is like calling Peeves a "bit mischievous"." Myrtle grimaced at the mention of the dreaded school poltergeist and he hastily added, "Sorry. Yes, Xeno was eccentric but that was what made him so special. That and his compassion and his willingness to listen - even to small children who were used to being ignored."

With a wave of her hand, the scene shifted to another Christmas at the Lovegoods. Myrtle unsuccessfully tried to stifle a laugh when she spotted little three year old Draco slowly stepping out of the floo dressed in a formal velvet outfit with a stiff collar and high button shoes. His eyes were downcast and he tried to hide behind his mother's skirts when Luna ran towards him to get a better look.

Myrtle snorted, "Merlin, Mordred and Morgana! What are you wearing?"

"Father decided to entertain clients at the house that morning and insisted that I be dressed as a 'proper little gentleman' the entire time. Wouldn't even let me take it off before we left," Draco grumbled. "Honestly! Who does that to a three year old and then gets angry when they don't like it?"

Xeno knelt down and laid his hand on the young boy's shoulder. "Draco? Are you happy wearing that outfit?" The boy looked at his mother then back to Luna's father and shook his head. "Would you prefer to wear something else?" Draco gave a definite nod. Xeno smiled and produced his wand. With a wave he transfigured the offending garments into soft, comfortable play clothes. "There. Better?"

"Much! Thank you, Mr. Lovegood!" 

"Now, Draco. Remember what we talked about? As long as your father isn't present, you are allowed to call me Xeno if you wish. Okay?"

"Yes, sir."

The older man laughed and pushed both the boy and the girl towards the tree. "Close enough. Now, hurry up and let Luna show you what Father Christmas left for you both!"

Myrtle smiled. "He seems very kind."

"He was. They both were. No other adults ever asked me if I was happy about anything except the Lovegoods." 

"No one?"

"No. Father didn't care and Mother...Mother knew the answer."

The children ran through carrying the toys they had just opened. Myrtle said, "You two seem to play well together. Didn't you mind spending time with a girl?"

"That didn't matter. Luna was the best friend anyone could ask for. She invented the best games and made up the best stories. She wasn't prissy like Pansy or any of the other girls that were related to Father's friends. Luna was always ready to go on any adventure and wasn't afraid to get her clothes dirty." Draco shook his head. "But that wasn't the best thing about her."

"What was?"

"Her willingness to completely accept people as they were. No judgments, no ulterior motive. Luna had the rare gift of seeing the good in any situation - even those everyone else found hopeless. When Luna believed in something - no matter how bizarre - her complete and utter faith made you want to believe it as well."

"Really? Anything? Even...people?" Myrtle gave him a meaningful look and Draco dropped his eyes and adjusted the tie on his dressing gown. She raised her hand and said, "Let's see another Christmas, shall we?"

The scene shifted once again. The space they now occupied was very dim and to his left Draco could hear a small, sniffling sound. Suddenly a light appeared overhead and he saw they were in a child's bedroom. It was decorated in bright pinks and purples which stood in stark contrast with the pale blue carpet. The bed was covered with a myriad of dolls and stuffed animals and on the mantle was a picture of Luna and her mother hugging.

The girl herself stood in the doorway. "Draco? Draco where are you? I thought I saw you run into my room." She crossed to the closet and opened the door. Curled up on the floor, cradling an obviously injured knee, was young Draco, who quickly tried to turn away from her. "Draco! I'm sorry you fell down. Does it hurt? Is that why you're crying?"

The boy tried to force his face to a neutral expression. "I'm not crying. Malfoys don't cry. It's a rule. Father says."

"Oh, Draco. I don't like rules, remember?" She sat next to him and ruffled his hair. "But if you must have a rule then I will make one. This is my room and in my room, I say that you can cry whenever you want."

Draco's eyes darted about and he whispered, "I-if I do...you won't tell?"

Luna made a crossing motion in front of her heart. "I won't tell anyone. Not now. Not ever."

"Promise?"

"Promise." She wrapped her little arms tight around him as he laid his head on her shoulder and wept.

"She kept that promise," said Myrtle. "Of course, Luna kept all her promises, didn't she?"

Draco turned his back on the scene before him and asked, "Can't we see something a bit...happier? Please?"

Out of pity Myrtle acquiesced and the setting changed to a bright and cheery kitchen. Delicious aromas as well as clouds of flour and sugar wafted through the air. A slightly older Draco and Luna stood on chairs at the counter, wearing aprons which were doing precious little to shield them from the ingredients they were trying to combine under Pandora's supervision.

"Panda's Christmas cookies!" Draco exclaimed.

"What are those?"

"Only the most delectable confections in the history of the world! Pandora created the recipe herself and only ever taught it to Luna and myself," Draco proclaimed with more than a bit of pride. "Why, one taste and you would never...." His voice trailed off and he appeared lost in thought.

"Draco? You were saying something?"

"Huh? Oh. Sorry. I just...My aunt Andromeda brought me cookies last Christmas while I was under house arrest and I just realized that they tasted like Panda's. But no one else had the recipe..."

He looked at young Luna, biting her lip as she attempted to pour out the exact amount of milk required but then the scene shifted to another Christmas. This time the children were outside, bundled in hats and scarves, trying to fashion creatures out of snow in the Lovegood yard with only moderate levels of success.

"What are you making, Draco?"

"A snake! When we go to Hogwarts, that's what I'm gonna be! They're the best. Father says so."

"Can I be a snake too?"

"I dunno. There's a hat that decides for you. You like puzzles so maybe you'll be an eagle. Or maybe a badger - you're really good with plants and animals." 

Luna stopped work on the snow ball she had been forming and her expression turned serious. "Can we still be friends if I'm not a snake?"

"Of course. We'll be friends forever." 

"Promise?"

"Promise." The boy reached over and tapped her nose with his mitten causing Luna to giggle.

Myrtle fixed Draco with a cold look and held it until he wished the earth would open up and swallow him. She waved her hand once again to bring forth the memory of another Christmas inside the Lovegood home. This time, Draco and Luna were in the foyer staring up at a sprig of mistletoe. "What did you call them again?" Draco asked.

"Nargles." Luna answered in a serious tone. "They live in mistletoe and steal the things that are most precious to you when you aren't looking."

"I've never heard of them before."

"Daddy says that's what makes them so dangerous. If people don't believe in them then they won't take the proper precautions to protect themselves. That's why he is starting his own newspaper. To make sure everyone has the resources they need to make informed decisions," Luna stated proudly.

Draco looked a bit skeptical. "If you say so but if these nargle things are so dangerous, why would you put mistletoe in the house to begin with?"

"Daddy grows his own nargle resistant strain of mistletoe in the front garden. It has all the proper wards in place to prevent an infestation so we can be certain that it is safe to have inside."

Draco stepped forward to get a better look at the plant and Luna giggled.

"What? What are you laughing at?" asked Draco.

Luna smiled. "You are now directly under the mistletoe, Draco Malfoy. Only one thing to do for that." She leaned forward, stood on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on Draco's cheek, causing him to blush madly. She then grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the kitchen. "Come on! I heard the timer! That means the cookies are ready!"

As the pair scampered off Myrtle said, "You know - most nine year old boys would have pushed the girl aside and ran away screaming if that happened."

"If it had been any other girl I would have." Draco stared off in the direction the children had gone and whispered, "I remember this night. This was the last one."

"Last what?"

"The last Christmas we would spend with the Lovegoods. Of course we didn't know it at the time."

Myrtle nodded sadly. "Yes. Once Xeno started the Quibbler your father decided that it wouldn't be 'socially advantageous' to have his wife and son associating with the Lovegoods anymore so he forbade you from seeing them again."

"It was a couple of months later - just after Luna's ninth birthday party," Draco sighed. "We managed to sneak over a few times after that when Father would be away on business but then...."

"But then Pandora died just before Christmas of that same year," said Myrtle. With a wave of her hand, they moved forward in time. The Lovegood sitting room was full of people quietly speaking with each other. Xenophilius moved among them, obviously searching for something and not finding it. He moved into the den where he spotted Luna sitting by the fireplace, staring intently at the floo.

"Luna? My dear? The Weasley's have arrived to pay their respects. Ginny has some beautiful flowers for you. Do come and see them."

Luna rocked back and forth, her eyes never moving from the fireplace. "Can't. Have to wait here for Draco and his Mum."

Xeno sighed as he placed his arm around his daughter's shoulders. "Oh, Poppet. I told you, remember? Draco and Cissy won't be coming. They....can't."

"Draco will be here. He's my best friend. Best friends are always there when you need them."

Xeno tried to persuade her but Luna refused to budge so instead the Weasleys gamely crowded into the space and sat on the floor beside Luna with little Ginny huddling next to her and holding her hand. 

Draco fought back a tear. "We tried you know."

"Tried what?"

"To be there. Mother and I had decided to sneak out and deal with Father's wrath after the fact. But somehow he found out. He locked us in our rooms, closed off the floo network and warded the property so neither of us could go anywhere until after the burial. Neither of us ever forgave him for that."

Myrtle patted Draco on the shoulder and with a nod of her head, time moved forward a few hours that same evening. They watched as Luna's tired father carried the girl upstairs to bed after she had fallen asleep on the hearth waiting for the friend who would never arrive. Xeno tucked her in but after he left, Luna slipped out from underneath the covers, sat at her desk and scribbled a note which she then sent off via owl.

"It was to you, wasn't it? The letter."

Draco nodded, the lump in his throat making it difficult to speak.

"What did it say?"

Draco struggled to keep his voice steady. "She apologized to me. Said she was sorry that Mother and I couldn't say good bye like we wanted. Told me she missed me. Sent me a hug."

"Do you remember what you wrote back?"

"Yes."

"What was it?"

"Do I really have to say it?" Myrtle held his gaze until he relented. "Fine. I said that I was sorry that I couldn't be there for her. I said that missed her too and I couldn't wait until we were both at Hogwarts so that we could go back to being friends without anyone's interference."

"Except that wasn't what happened was it?"

Draco averted his eyes. "No."

"Instead your Father started having you spend time with those two boys."

"Goyle and Crabbe. Their fathers were Deatheaters, just like Lucius."

"Did you like them?"

Draco shrugged. "They were the kind of friends I was supposed to have."

"That wasn't my question."

When she received no further response, she waved her hand. Now they were in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, all decked out for the holidays. Draco saw himself striding along with a smug look on his face, Crabbe and Goyle in tow. He realized this was his second year and groaned when he recalled what was about to happen.

As they passed the Ravenclaw table, a first year Luna Lovegood smiled and called out, "Happy Christmas, Draco!"

Draco tried to keep walking and ignore her but Crabbe and Goyle began to laugh, imitating Luna's high pitched voice. "Ohhhh! Draco! Happy Christmas!" They began to poke Draco in the back. "Draco! Your girlfriend is talking to you!"

Draco spun around and sneered at the boys. "Knock it off! I don't even know that ugly little freak."

Goyle leaned in and made kissing noises in Draco's face. "Really? Cause she tells everyone that you are her best friend."

"As if!" Draco scoffed. "Mother used to do....charity visits from time to time to that ramshackle hovel she lives in and drug me along with her a couple of times. I can't help it if Looney is just as delusional as her pathetic old man."

Adult Draco winced at this remark and tried not to look at the pain etched on Luna's face.

"Come on!" Young Draco exclaimed. "We've got better things to do than squander our time on this stupid little waste of space." He grabbed Crabbe and Goyle and forced them on towards the Slytherin table, leaving Luna all alone, surrounded by the snickers of the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors that had overheard the exchange.

Myrtle shook her head. "That year was so confusing for her. Ever since her mother died she had looked forward to two things - going to Hogwarts and being reunited with you. Sadly, neither turned out as she hoped. She was labeled as odd and ostracized by pretty much everyone at school - including her own house mates. Ginny Weasley was kind to her but - thanks to your father - she had her own problems to deal with that year."

Myrtle turned and glared daggers at Draco. "Then there was you. Her best friend. Her forever friend. The friend who PROMISED that once they were both at school things would be like before. Instead she shows up and finds this...." Myrtle pointed towards twelve year old Draco who was busy mocking a younger student sitting near him. "This thing that bore so little resemblance to the boy that she cared about that she spent most of that first year convinced that it wasn't really you at all. She was certain someone must have brewed a batch of polyjuice and was doing a poor Draco Malfoy imitation. It wasn't until she saw you with your parents on the platform at the end of term that she had to finally admit that it really was you after all. That realization almost tore her heart out."

"You think I don't know that? You think I wasn't sick about the look on her face every time I mocked her and pushed her away? I was hoping she would just give up and leave me to just be the monster I was destined to become. I tried to avoid her as much as I could, thinking that would make it easier."

"But why? Why do any of that if you knew it was wrong? Why would you deliberately hurt your one true friend?"

"Why?! Because I had to!" Draco roared. "Because Father made it clear that THIS was how a Malfoy was supposed to behave! Because I was told that these were who my friends were and there was to be no discussion! Because...because I got tired of the beatings Mother and I both received when we stood up to him. After Pandora died, Mother lost her spark. There was no joy in her eyes anymore, no fight, no purpose. The only thing left that she cared about was me and Father made sure to exploit that weakness in both of us every chance he got. It just became easier to give in. To do things his way. We were convinced that was our only option...."

"Besides, no one at school except Luna had ever known me before Hogwarts. Not really, I mean. So it was easy to play the role. By the time she arrived for her first year I already built my reputation as a arrogant little bully. It's what made Father happy and the only way for our family to work properly was to give Father exactly what he wanted so..." Draco shrugged helplessly. 

"Later on when things started to go sideways I thought it was safer to continue keeping my distance from her. Mother and I could tell Father was losing favor with the Dark Lord. It would have been dangerous for Luna to be associated with us."

"Except your strategy of avoidance didn't really accomplish your goal of keeping Luna out of danger now, did it?" Myrtle turned and with another wave the view changed. When Draco saw where they landed he felt his knees start to give way. 

"No. Please. Myrtle. No. Please. No."

"Sorry, Draco. You don't get to avoid this one. Not this time."

They stood in the cellars of Malfoy Manor. Across the room Luna was sitting on the floor, cradling Garrick Ollivander in her arms. As they neared, Draco could hear her quietly singing Christmas carols to the old wandmaker.

Draco knelt down beside the pair as Myrtle asked, "When did you find out she was here?"

"I caught sight of her being drug in through the back door just after I arrived home for winter break. Thankfully Mother found out just a few moments before and was able to warn me. She told me to act like I didn't notice. She said any additional attention would only make things worse for Luna. If we both pretended like we didn't even know she was there then no one else could try and exploit the situation. She said that they just wanted something from Xeno and as soon as he did what they wanted Luna would be freed."

"Except that didn't happen, did it?"

"No. But how could I have know that?"

Myrtle edged closer. "She waited, you know. Every night she would huddle next to Mister Ollivander and tell him how you were going to show up soon and check on her."

Draco sighed, "She must have realized that I would never be able to rescue..."

"She wasn't expecting you to rescue her, Draco. She figured out months before what sort of situation you and Narcissa were in. She knew you were just as much a prisoner as she was. All she wanted was a friendly face, to know that someone cared she was down there." Myrtle looked around her. "I wish I could say the disappointment over your absence was the worst pain she endured in this horrid place but...."

Draco's head snapped towards the ghost. "What do you mean? What happened to Luna while she was here?"

Myrtle sat on the ground next to Draco and took his hand. "They kidnapped Luna in an attempt to force her father to stop printing articles in support of Harry. When that didn't immediately happen, Bellatrix decided that a message needed to be sent. So...once a week she tortured Luna and sent her screams wrapped in a sort of demented howler to Luna's father. "

Draco felt certain that he was about to throw up. "Sweet mother of Merlin. How long did that go on?"

"She was taken at Christmas. She was rescued in late March. I'll let you do the maths."

"Did Mother know?"

"Not at first but she eventually found out."

"Bloody hell. That must have killed her."

Myrtle nodded. "The devastation over not being able to shield her best friend's daughter from that was a turning point. After that she began acting a bit more..."

"Reckless. Damn. I should have figured that out. After Luna was taken, Mother starting making rash decisions. Taking risks that she would have normally avoided. Defying Father a bit more openly." Draco shook his head. "I know why Mother couldn't act. She would have been hopelessly outnumbered. But I don't understand Xeno. Why didn't he give in? Why didn't he save her?"

"You have to remember, Draco. Xeno went to school with Bellatrix. He knew how she operated. Luna's only value to the Dark Lord was as a means of controlling her father. If he caved then they no longer needed her as leverage. Did you really think they were just going to send her home with a pat on the head and an apology for her troubles? More likely she would have been mailed back in pieces as a warning about what happens if others considered opposing them."

Draco went to caress Luna's cheek then remembered that he couldn't actually touch her. His hand dropped and he whispered, "She endured all of that suffering in this place and yet she still..."

"And yet she still somehow finds the courage, once a week, to walk back into this building just to make sure that you aren't alone," Myrtle said as she pulled herself up and raised her hand. 

Draco cried out, "Oh for mercy's sake! Myrtle, please...no more."

"Sorry, Draco...one more."

They were now outside the gates of Malfoy Manor. Two figures were approaching the entrance and Draco realized that it was Luna and his Aunt Andromeda. He cast a confused glance at Myrtle who explained, "Last Christmas. You are inside, still under house arrest. Your aunt, being your closest living relative, was given permission for a brief visit, remember?"

Draco nodded, "I was allowed one visitor that day as long as it was a family member in good standing with the ministry. I was surprised when they said she had requested permission."

"Some at the Ministry tried to oppose the application," Myrtle said. "Luna pulled some strings, called in a few favors owed to her by Minister Shacklebolt. She said no one should be alone at Christmas."

The women reached the gate and Luna handed over a parcel to Andromeda. "Here. Give these to Draco, please?"

"What are they?"

"Christmas cookies. He always used to enjoy them."

"Shall I tell him they are from you?"

"Best not. If he asks just tell him you found the recipe in an old book." 

Andromeda gave the girl a warm hug. "Thank you for all that you've done for him, dear. I'm sure he looks forward to seeing you when his sentence is complete."

Luna smiled. "I hope so. I know that I look forward to seeing him again."

Just then the auror arrived to grant Andromeda access. Before entering the older woman looked back and said, "Happy Christmas, Luna."

"Happy Christmas, Andromeda."

There was a pop as the auror and Andromeda disappeared, leaving Luna on her own. She stood for a time, looking up at the Manor before turning and slowly walking away.

Draco stared after her then quietly asked, "Are we done?"

"Well...my part is done. You still have another journey ahead of you."

With a final wave, Myrtle returned them to Draco's bedroom. She guided him towards the bed and he climbed in, robe and all. She pulled up the duvet and quietly said, "I'm sorry this was painful Draco but sometimes pain is the only thing that can get our attention." As she placed her hand over his eyes, exhaustion overtook him. He sank into the mattress and fell into a deep sleep...until the clock struck two.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Ghost of Christmas Present

Stave Three - The Ghost of Christmas Present

Draco's eyes snapped open at the chime of two. He was now certain that the clock at his bedside had to be broken. He must have been asleep far longer than an hour to have endured such a vivid dream (as he was now desperately trying to convince himself it was). He was making a mental note to invest in a new timepiece as soon as the shops reopened when a loud 'ahem' over by the fireplace alerted him to another presence in the room.

Draco decided to pretend he didn't hear it. A second, louder 'ahem' informed him that this strategy was not going to work. He reluctantly turned to see a man standing there - a familiar gaunt man with wide dark eyes wearing robes covered in blood.

"Baron?!"

"Malfoy," the ghost bowed formally. Draco tried to remember the last time he heard the Bloody Baron, the official ghost of Slytherin House, speak. The spirit was famously taciturn, only speaking on matters of great importance to himself or when he was very angry about something.

"W-what are you doing here, sir?"

"Our dearly departed head of house has pressed me into service. Severus was always a good friend to me so I could hardly refuse his... impassioned request." 

"So that means that everything with Myrtle was real? It wasn't all just in my head?"

"In the words of our esteemed former head master 'Just because something happens in your head doesn't mean it's not real'." With a wave of his hand the bedroom door swung open and the spirit gestured for Draco to join him. "Now, come along. Lots to do and a frightfully short time to do it in."

Draco rose and the Baron began leading them down the stairs. "Where are we going?" Draco asked. "Myrtle took me on quite a journey."

"As will I but since the first stop is only one floor below I hardly thought it was worth the effort to apparate. Still, if you insist upon the effect." With a wave, the Baron transported them into the hallway outside Draco's study. "Here we go." Just then Luna came into view, walking slowly down the hallway, taking time to talk with the little house elf that was escorting her

The Baron smiled broadly - a sight which Draco had never seen before. He had to admit that he found it slightly unnerving. "There she is! Just as lovely as the last time I saw her!"

Draco was utterly confused and it showed on his face. "Wait. You know Luna?"

"Of course I know her! I consider her a very dear friend. There are those of us who still consider that a meaningful thing." The Baron gave Draco a cold stare.

"B-but how do you know her?"

"Precious few of the living at Hogwart's ever opt to speak to the old Baron. Fewer still amongst the students. For a member of Helena's house to seek me out? That was a rarity to be held as a high honor indeed. " The Baron lifted his chin proudly. "The poor child had even fewer living friends than I did her first year at Hogwart's so she befriended all those who were similarly cast aside. She didn't care if we were living or dead. All she cared about was that we were kind to her." The Baron sniffed. "Apparently she has even dropped that standard."

Draco shifted uncomfortably then turned towards Luna and stated, "This was earlier today."

"Yes. Perhaps technically the past but since it's still this Christmas it falls under my purview. Besides, can't leave all the heavy lifting to poor Myrtle."

Before the elf opened the door, Luna bent down and offered the creature a candy cane. The elf did an excited little dance and hugged the blond witch. Draco grumbled, "That's all I need. Having guests bribing the staff."

"Guests?! You make it sound like people are banging down the door to visit you," the Baron snorted. "Best be glad she does show your elves some kindness, boy. You're lucky the whole lot haven't mutinied by now. The Granger girl is using her influence to arrange the freedom of any elves that feel as if they are in abusive situations. If it weren't for Luna's intercession on your behalf with these little creatures you'd be taking care of this drafty old place alone."

The elf opened the door and announced Luna's presence. Draco cringed, "Do I really have to live through this a second time?"

"Yes. You missed some crucial things the first time around. Do pay attention this time."

Draco bowed his head and tried to find some way to justify the cruel words he spoke as they were replayed in front of him but he could not. As the incident began drawing to a close the Baron elbowed him sharply. "Here. Witness what happened whilst your back was turned."

Draco saw himself throw the present in the fire and storm towards the door. What he was now able to see was Luna's panicked dive to rescue the gift from the flames. She threw herself forward into the hot embers, trying to extract what little remained of the parcel, unable to stifle her hiss of pain in the process. She hurriedly shoved the blackened remnants and her injured hands behind her back before Draco turned and threatened to call the aurors on her.

"Bloody Hell!" Draco exclaimed, "Why would she do that?"

"She apparently deemed whatever was in that package as precious enough to risk injury for."

"Was she hurt?"

"She reached into a blazing fire with bare hands, boy. What do you think happened? But why do you care anyway? When did Luna's well being suddenly become a concern for you?" The Baron rolled his eyes. "Come along. Time for our next destination." With a wave the scene before them blurred then came into focus again.

It took a moment for Draco to process the sensory overload which now bombarded him. They were in a small, crowded but brightly lit space, filled with a myriad of people, sounds and aromas. The room was cluttered but welcoming and it exuded a warmth that Draco had not experienced in many years.

"The Weasley residence. Also known as the Burrow near Ottery St. Catchpole." The Baron had to speak up to be heard over the din of so many people talking at once. "Relatives of yours, if I remember correctly? Ever been here before?"

"No. Pretty sure I'm the last person that would be welcome here."

"Never underestimate the potential of people to surprise you, lad." The Baron gestured across the room. "Other members of your family are here, after all."

Draco looked and saw his Aunt Andromeda with her grandson, Teddy in her lap. Harry Potter was sitting across from the pair, making funny faces, trying to get the child's attention so Arthur Weasley could take a photo.

The Baron made a face. "Never understood the hubbub over holiday photos myself."

"They are a way to remember happier times - to preserve memories that you don't ever want to forget."

"If you say so." The Baron noticed Draco gazing about the room. "Looking for someone?"

"Luna said she'd be here. Do you see her?"

"Over there. In the corner."

Draco finally spotted the little blond curled up in a chair in the corner of the room. She was wearing a pair of long, black velvet gloves and cupping a large mug in her hands. She smiled as she took in the barely contained chaos surrounding her. From time to time, Ginny came over to talk with her and Draco noticed others keeping a watchful eye on her from a distance.

"Why is she by herself?" Draco asked.

"Some of the others have difficulty being around her these days."

"Why? I thought these were her friends."

"Oh, they are. They all love her dearly but some of them carry a bit of guilt regarding Luna and that makes it hard for them to be in her presence sometimes - especially this time of year."

"What do you mean - guilt?"

The Baron turned towards Harry. "The Potter boy feels guilty that both Luna and her father were targeted by the Dark Lord for their support of him." The Baron gestured towards Hermione and Ron. "Those two both feel bad about how they used to make fun of Luna's beliefs in school. The Granger girl bears the additional burden of accidentally blowing up the Lovegood home when they were trying to escape from the Death Eater's during their quest to bring down You-Know-Who."

He shifted his focus to Neville and Ginny. "At the start of Luna's sixth year, Xeno wrote those two and asked them to keep a close eye on his daughter as he feared she was going to be a target because of what he was writing in his newspaper. They thought he was being paranoid so they didn't take any special precautions. They got distracted watching two of their classmates playing a particularly vigorous game of exploding snap on the train ride back over Christmas holidays and didn't notice Luna wandering off so the girl was all by herself when the Death Eaters arrived to take her. They've convinced themselves if they had been with her they could have prevented it. All of that coupled with the fact that Luna is the odd man out, as it were..."

"Odd man out?"

"Look around, boy. Everyone else here either has a romantic partner or a child to focus on. Luna is, as I believe the saying goes, the proverbial third wheel."

Draco realized that the Baron was right. Luna was the only one person that was there unaccompanied and he remembered her heartfelt offer of an invitation earlier. A roar of laughter interrupted his thoughts and he couldn't help but smile at the sight of Arthur Weasley, a flagon of hot buttered rum in his hands, trying to coax his wife Molly into joining him in a rather animated tango. 

The Baron gave the young man a quizzical look and Draco said simply, "Sorry. He quite reminds me of another enthusiastic dancer I once knew." The young man looked back just in time to see Luna slipping on her coat and heading for the door. 

Ginny Weasley managed to stop her and Draco made it over in time to hear the red haired girl ask, "Are you sure you can't stay any longer?"

"Sorry, Gin. I'd love to but I've promised to stop by Lupin House and read the kids a bedtime story then I still need to fit in a visit to both Mum and Dad before midnight. Please thank your parents for asking me. I really enjoyed it."

Ginny wrapped the girl in a warm embrace. "All right, but if you want company tomorrow then do, please, promise that you'll come round. The invitation always stands. You know that, right?"

"I do. Thanks again. Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas, Luna." Ginny stared wistfully as her friend walked into the front yard and apparated away then made her way back into the kitchen where Hermione, Ron and Harry were waiting for her.

"Couldn't persuade her to stay?" asked Harry.

Ginny shook her head. "She has a commitment to help at Lupin House and then off to visit Pandora and Xeno." Draco noticed the looks that the companions shared at that news but before he could inquire about this to the Baron the conversation continued.

"Look - I hate to see her gloomy as much as the next person but is it wrong that I'm glad she didn't show up with the Ferret?" Ron asked.

Hermione gave him a sharp elbow to the ribs as Arthur Weasley's voice rang out from behind them. "Ronald Bilius Weasley! I will not have you addressing a member of my family in such a manner."

Draco's jaw dropped as he was rendered speechless by the Weasley patriarch's defense of him.

"Come on, Dad," interjected George who had just entered the room with his fiancé Angelina, "After everything the little monster's father did to you, surely..."

"Lucius Malfoy is none of my concern. He made his bed and dealt with the consequences of those choices. Unfortunately the other members of his family suffered for them as well." Arthur turned and looked at each of his children in turn."Draco and Narcissa are just as much family as anyone else and if that young man ever does decide to visit us he will be shown the same courtesy as we extend to both Andromeda and Teddy. It is the least we can do for all that his poor mother sacrificed to make sure that the Dark Lord was defeated. Do I make myself clear?"

The tone of the man's voice made it clear that this was not to be a point of discussion and there were reluctant nods all around. The man then smiled warmly and said, "Come now. Don't look so glum about it. After all, Christmas - more so than any other time of year - is a time for family."

Ginny crossed her arms and said, "Fine. Fine. He's family. Doesn't mean that I can't worry about how Luna's ever going meet someone if she spends all her time worrying about Malfoy?"

Percy leaned against the wall and snorted, "I wouldn't lay awake at night over that, sis. Not like there's a line of blokes that want to sign up for that crazy train."

The room exploded in shouts and several wands were drawn in anger. Before he could react, Harry was in the man's face. "That's our friend you're talking about, Percy," Harry growled.

Percy raised his hands in surrender. "Sorry! Sorry. I was just saying..."

Harry cut him off with a look. "Stop. Now, I can't say that I understand Luna's devotion to Malfoy either. Ginny's told me they were close as kids. I don't know what happened there but I do know that relationship is obviously important to her. Besides, we all know how she gets when she's decided something. Whatever the case, I will not have a word spoken against her in my presence. After all she's lost, the least we can do is grant her that respect. Got it?" 

As the others nodded their agreement, Draco turned to the Baron. " All that she's lost? What does Potter mean by that?"

Instead of answering, the Baron gave a silent wave and transported them once again. They now found themselves in a large room lined with children's beds. At one end stood a small Christmas tree with a smattering of small packages underneath. Draco spotted Luna going from bed to bed, tucking the children in and he heard a little boy saying, "Thank you for reading us the story, Miss. You do really good voices."

Luna stroked the boy's cheek with her soft velvet glove and kissed him on the forehead. "Thank you, Tommy. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

As she went on the next child, Draco told the Baron, "The kid's right, you know. Luna was always aces at doing the voices when she told stories. Made you feel like the characters were coming to life right in front of you."

"A skill I believe she learned from her father?"

"Oh, absolutely. Xeno was a master storyteller. Luna mentioned visiting him earlier. Will we get to see him as well?"

The Baron snapped his fingers and pointed at the scene in front of them. "The moment in front of you, boy. Focus on that."

A round, matronly woman holding a very small child approached Luna. "Miss Lovegood? Ma'am? I'm so sorry to bother you. I know you have places to go but little Hamish is being fussy and, well, he always seems to respond to you. Would it be too much trouble for you to rock him for a few minutes before you leave?"

"No trouble at all, Mary." Luna took the boy in her arms and made her way to a padded rocking chair next to the window. "Shh....Hamish. It's okay. You need to go to sleep though. Father Christmas can't show up if you're still awake." She began rocking back and forth, humming softly. She held the little boy close and Draco was taken aback to see tears forming in her eyes.

He turned to the Baron and asked, "Why is she crying? Is something wrong with the child?"

"The child is fine. It's Luna that has the problem."

Draco edged closer. "What do you mean?"

"Luna recently received some rather disappointing news. A group of healers have been collecting data on people that were tortured during the war for a medical study. The preliminary findings seem to indicate that young women who were subjected to unforgiveable curses for an extended period of time show a significantly increased risk of pregnancy complications."

"Women subjected to unforgiveable curses. You mean like what happened to Luna at the Manor?"

The Baron nodded. 

"So, what do these findings mean for Luna, exactly?"

"It means that - unless they get proper funding - Luna will have less than a thirty percent chance of ever successfully carrying a child to term."

"They? Who's they?"

"Poppy Pomfrey and a couple of young healers working under her supervision have some quite innovative ideas that have the potential to substantially increase those odds but that kind of research requires money..."

"Does Luna know about this possibility?"

"No. Poppy doesn't want to make those findings public until they do more research and can provide more definitive results. Don't want to raise people's hopes prematurely."

"So if they can't raise the funds they can't finish the research and if they can't finish the research then Luna may never..."

The Baron sighed, "Without outside assistance it is entirely possible that Luna will never have a child of her own."

Draco dropped to his knees next to the rocking chair. "No. No. That can't be right. If anyone should..." He struggled to contain the emotion in his voice. "She's dreamed of being a mother ever since I can remember. She always talked about having at least two children because she said growing up an only child was too lonely. She deserves that chance...."

The Baron shrugged dismissively. "Oh, well. If she can't then I suppose at least we are sparing the world another litter of half wits."

Draco leapt to his feet and lunged at the ghost. "Don't say that about her! Don't you ever...." He then realized that the Baron was simply parroting back his own words from earlier in the day. "Oh. Bloody hell. What have I done?" He bit his lip hard then asked, "Is this the loss Potter was referring to?"

"No. Luna has kept this to herself. For whatever reason she seems determined to carry this burden alone. Probably thinks it will make the others even more uncomfortable around her."

Draco watched as Luna dried her eyes and caught the Matron's attention. The woman approached and Luna handed off the child, whispering, "There he is. Hopefully he'll sleep straight through to Christmas morning now."

"Thank you, Miss. You are an absolute wonder with the children. You'll make a fantastic mother someday."

Draco had to fight to hold back his own tears as Luna struggled to keep her smile in place. "Thank you, Mary. That's very kind. I'll see you soon, okay?"

As Luna hurried out of the room the Baron waved his hand and the setting shifted once again. This time they stood in a snowy church yard. Luna pushed open a wrought iron gate and made her way quickly to a specific headstone. "Hello, Mum! Sorry I'm late. The children needed a bit of extra attention this evening. All the excitement over Christmas, I suppose."

The Baron looked at Draco and asked, "I assume you know where we are?"

"The cemetery near the old Lovegood place. This is where Pandora is buried. Mother and I managed to visit once - just after the funeral - while Father was out of town." Draco gazed sadly at the small marble headstone that read simply, Pandora Lovegood - Beloved Wife, Mother and Friend. "Mother was always grateful to Xeno for adding 'Friend' to the marker. It gave her some amount of comfort."

Luna brushed the snow off the stone. "The kid's seemed to enjoy the party. I selected two stories from 'Tales of Beedle the Bard.' Remember how much we enjoyed listening to Daddy read them out loud to us? Especially at Christmas - you, me, Cissy and Draco would bundle up by the fire with mugs of hot cocoa and listen until Draco and I fell asleep. " 

Luna produced her wand and conjured up a small wreath of yellow roses and gladiolus, which she placed next to the stone. "Here you go. I know how much you like bright colors. Thought it would be a nice change from all the other red and green decorations around." She knelt down and ran her fingers over the carved letters. "I went to visit Draco again today. He's so lonely, Mum. It hurts my heart to see him like that. I'm running out of ideas. I wish you were here. You'd know what do to. You always did."

A nearby church bell chimed the quarter hour causing Luna to scramble to her feet and said, "Oh, bugger. Sorry, Mum. I hate to run off but you know I can't be late visiting Daddy. I'll be back soon, I promise. Happy Christmas. I love you. Please tell Cissy I'm still trying, okay?" Luna bent down and pressed her lips to the cold stone before apparating away.

At the same time the Baron transported Draco to a long white sterile hallway. Draco glanced around and noticed a sign on the wall saying "The Janus Thickey Ward of St. Mungo's Hospital."

"The Thickey Ward? Luna mentioned coming here earlier. Does Xeno work here now?"

The Baron stood silent as Luna came bustling through the doors. "Hello, Miriam! Happy Christmas! How is Daddy doing?"

The plump older witch smiled kindly. "Hello, Luna! Happy Christmas to you! So glad you're here. Having a bit of an issue tonight, I'm afraid." The healer cast an unlocking charm on the massive doors behind her and ushered Luna inside. "He's very agitated about something but we'll be deuced if we can figure out what it is."

Draco and the Baron trailed behind the women as they made their way to a private room halfway down the hall. As they entered Draco's heart sank. There on the bed, curled up in a fetal position, staring wide eyed and muttering incomprehensibly at the ceiling was what remained of Xenophilius Lovegood.

"Merlin's Beard! What happened to him?" Draco asked as he moved to the man's bedside.

"He's been here ever since they liberated him from Azkaban," said the Baron.

"Did the dementors do this to him?"

"No. I'm afraid that honor goes to your aunt and her merry band of lunatics. Listening to his daughter's screams sent Xeno to the edge but he was still barely managing to hang on to his senses. Then his last ditch effort to secure Luna's freedom by trying to turn in Potter and his friend's quite literally backfired in his face. When his home exploded and the Death Eater's came to take him to prison Greyback decided to tell him that Luna had been killed because of his actions. A lie, of course, but the poor man didn't know that. Mind cracked on the spot. Been like this ever since." The Baron shook his head. "Ironically it was losing his sanity that saved his life. Once inside Azkaban the Dementors ignored him. Why waste time and energy torturing a man that was already gone?"

"I think I see what the problem is Miriam. Someone's hung mistletoe over the door." Luna grabbed a chair, climbed up and removed the offending item. She tossed it in the trash and handed the bin to the healer, motioning for the woman to remove it at once. As she left, Luna walked back to her father and sat on the edge of his bed. "See. All gone. No nargles. I promise. Okay?"

Draco watched as Luna gently stroked her father's hands and hair in an attempt to calm him. As she continued reassuring him Draco asked, "But he can see that she's alive now. Shouldn't that make a difference?"

"Unfortunately no one can tell if he's truly aware of her presence or not. He's been either catatonic or insensible for over two years now."

"Isn't there something they can do to help?"

"Here? Not much. This ward is actually for permanent spell damage and Xeno wasn't cursed. He was just pushed farther than a human mind ought to be. There is a healer in northern Europe. A doctor Sachs. Lives near the Durmstrang institute. He's actually been working wonders with patients with conditions much like Mr. Lovegood's."

"Great. Why don't they call him in to consult?"

"The good doctor is in private practice. A man of his caliber is able to charge top galleon for his time. Sadly, his services are out of the Lovegood price range."

Draco stared as the man in the bed continued to twitch and flinch while Luna tried to calm him. "I-is that why she keeps visiting me? In hopes that I'll give her money?"

The Baron's eyes darkened with rage. "Is that really what you think of her?"

Draco bowed his head. "No. It would just be easier if..."

"It would be easier to justify how much of a bastard you've been if you could ascribe an ulterior motive to her kindness?"

"Yes."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you lad but I can't offer you that kind of absolution. Luna visits you for one reason and one reason only - because she actually cares about your sorry hide. "

Luna had just managed to calm her father down when the healer stuck her head inside the door and whispered, "I'm so sorry, love, but you did arrive late and it's already past the allotted time. You'll have to go now."

"I know your pushing the rules, Miriam, and I appreciate it. Just one more minute. I have him settled now. Please? It is Christmas."

The healer checked over her shoulder and pressed her finger to her lips. "One minute. Then I really will have to insist. Okay?"

"Thank you." She turned back to Xeno and adjusted his blankets to make sure his feet were warm. "I'm sorry I can't stay longer, Daddy. Happy Christmas. I'll be back soon. The Weasleys send their love. As did Harry. And Mum." Luna hesitated then added, "And Draco. I'm sure he misses you too." 

She pressed her lips to her father's forehead then made her way out the door, looking back and blowing one last kiss in his direction. The Baron raised his hand but Draco stopped him. "Wait. A moment. Please?"

Draco leaned over Xeno and choked out, "She's right you know. I do miss you. I miss all of you. Thank you for all that you did for a scared, lonely little boy. Thank you for showing me what a father could be - brave, kind, loving - all of the things my father wasn't. I'm sorry I didn't seek you out to thank you sooner. I'm sorry for everything. Honestly. I am truly, truly sorry. You deserve so much better."

The Baron laid his hand on Draco's shoulder. "Come on, lad. One last stop to make."

A moment later they were at the front door of a small cottage in the country. There was a small pop and Luna appeared. She dug in her bag, pulled out a small key and fumbled as she tried to insert it in the lock.

"It would be easier without those gloves, don't you think?" asked the Baron.

"I suppose," said Draco.

"Was she wearing them when she came to visit you?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm certain. I noticed that she was wearing one of Panda's old rings on her right hand and that she had no rings on her left."

"That is a very specific observation, Draco." The Baron lifted an eyebrow. Luna finally got the door open and they followed her inside. "So she wasn't wearing gloves when she came to visit you. Have you seen her remove these gloves since that time?"

Draco thought back and shook his head. "No. No, she hasn't..." Suddenly he realized the point the Baron was trying to make. "Oh damn. How bad is it?"

"See for yourself."

Luna gently removed what little was left of the gift she had tried to retrieve from the fire out of her bag. She set it aside then carefully pulled the gloves off, wincing in pain as she did so. Draco was horrified to see the angry red marks on her hands, some of which had begun to blister. "Sweet Circe! Why didn't she heal those right away?"

"She cast a healing charm as soon as she left the Manor but that must have been a hell of an incendio you used to stoke the flames before she got there. Angry, were you?"

Draco couldn't tear his eyes away from her injuries. "Will - will it cause permanent damage?"

"Shouldn't. She's got some high quality essence of murtlap in her cupboard. It will sting like the blazes tonight but she'll have mostly healed by morning. It shouldn't leave any lasting marks. Not physical ones, that is."

Luna summoned a small jar of strained and pickled murtlap tentacles and rubbed it into her fingers then turned her attention to the charred package in front of her. She unwrapped what remained of the contents and Draco let out a strangled cry. He could just make out what the present had been - the photo of the four of them taken that final Christmas.

Luna tried to pick up the pieces but it all turned into ash and crumbled at her touch. She reached for her wand and attempted a restoration spell but it was beyond repair. She stared helplessly at the small pile of powder before summoning a bin and scraping the residue inside. She shook her head, looked up at the ceiling and whispered, "Happy Christmas, Draco," then headed off to bed without bothering to extinguish the lights.

Draco slumped against the door frame and closed his eyes, desperately trying to think of a way to make any of this right. Behind him, as a clock began striking three, he heard the Baron say, "I'm sorry for what comes next, boy. Truly. Stay strong. It will be over soon." When he opened his eyes the Baron had gone, the room was pitch black and the most fearsome dementor Draco had ever seen was rising up before him.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Ghost of Christmas Future

Stave Four - The Ghost of Christmas Future

Draco trembled at the sight of the massive, wraithlike being now standing in front of him. Plucking up every ounce of courage he could muster, he ventured, "I t-take it I am in the presence of the spirit of Christmases that have not yet come to pass?" 

The creature stood in silence however Draco thought he detected the slightest motion of the monster's hooded cloak which he took as an affirmative response. "If so then Spirit I fear you most of all. But since I can only assume that Severus would not have set these events in motion if I was beyond all hope of redemption then I will follow wherever you lead and do my best to learn from whatever you show me."

With a wave of its claw like hand, the spirit transported Draco to the outside of Malfoy Manor. The grounds were badly overgrown and the facade looked worn and dilapidated, with several windows broken out. 

A caretaker was replacing one of the locks on the rusty gate when another worker approached him. "Is it true? Did someone actually buy the place?"

The first man nodded. "Hard to believe but yes."

"Good luck to them. It looks like the place might fall down during the next strong wind."

"Hope the new owners have happier times than the last."

The other man shook his head as he walked away, leaving the man to his task. "They'd have to. I don't see how anyone could have a worse time than that lot."

"Well, that's more promising than I anticipated," Draco said. "So I finally sold the place and moved on, did I? Good riddance, I say. Although I will say that I hope the new owners invest in a professional gardening staff. Whoever bought it off me originally certainly let the grounds go to ruin, didn't they?"

The dark figure provided no response other than lifting it's skeletal arm and seconds later Draco was standing in a dark alley. A few feet away a group of sinister looking men were congregating. Draco recognized one of them as Mundungus Fletcher and two of the others as low level goons for hire that the Death Eaters had employed from time to time.

Fletcher squinted his blood shot eyes. "Well, lads, enlighten me. Anything good?"

"Not much," said one of the thugs. "Place was a disaster. Apparently he went nuts a few years ago, kicked out all the elves and warded the property with a bunch of dark magic so no one could get in. The only reason they found the body is the protective spells collapsed after his death. Someone came to visit and found him cold in his bed. Think he'd been gone about a week."

"Good riddance I say," scoffed Mundungus. "He was a baddie through and through. Even tried to kill a friend of mine once. My only question is - how much loot can we get off him?"

"He didn't leave a will so everything in his vaults reverts to the Ministry. Like I said, the house was a wreck but I did manage to pocket a few things." The man pulled out a bag and emptied it on the lid of a nearby bin. 

As they greedily pawed through the sack's contents, Draco tried to determine for what purpose he was bearing witness to these events. He turned to the spirit beside him and said, "Poor soul! The only people who seem to care about his death are those who seek to profit from it." He shuddered. "I think I know why you are showing me this. Were it not for the concern of Luna then the plight of this lonely soul might have been my own someday, couldn't it?"

Before he could say more, he heard Fletcher snap, "That's it?"

"There was one more thing. The undertaker said some crazy lady came by and offered him a boatload of galleons for the guy's ring."

"What's so special about the ring?"

"Don't know but according the undertaker she paid over five times market value for it."

The other thief gave a low whistle. "Five times! Why would someone do that?"

"That's a good question, lad." Mundungus scratched his chin. "If I was to guess, it's either a lot more rare than the undertaker thought or there is something magical about it. Either way - it's dangerous for someone to be walking around with an item like that. As good Samaritans, I think we ought to relieve the good lady of that burden, don't you?"

"Sounds good to me but how do we find her?"

From out of the shadows a tall, dark man emerged. Draco did not recognize him but could tell from his demeanor that he was a nasty piece of work. His aura seemed to make even the likes of Mundungus uncomfortable. "That's why you got me for brains, boys. I pulled the dearly departed's death certificate and sure enough a female matching the undertaker's description had signed off as 'chief mourner.' Seeing as how no one was exactly fighting for the position, I'd say it has to be her."

"S-so what's the play then?" stammered Fletcher.

The dark man laid his hand on Fletcher's shoulder, causing the little crook to cringe. "The play is that you'll follow along and do as you're told. Just like always. Got it?"

The other men nodded and slipped off into the darkness. Draco shivered as they left. "Poor woman. I hope she avoids that lot. Spirit - will she be okay?"

The Dementor spread it's dark robe out like a horrid pair of wings and when it lowered them again Draco found himself in a familiar location from earlier that same night. 

He was once again standing in the old country church yard where he had overheard Luna's conversation at her mother's grave. Peering across the cemetery he saw his friend in the same spot and made his way over to her. As he neared he was saddened to see that there was now a second name on the headstone. Next to the inscription for Pandora the stone now also read - Xenophilius Lovegood - Beloved Husband and Father.

"Oh, no. Not Xeno. Did he ever regain his sanity?" Draco looked towards the spirit but upon receiving no answer, he turned his attention back to Luna. She looked tired and care worn. "Spirit - is she okay? She looks unwell." Draco wished that he could place his arms around her to offer some measure of comfort.

She was giving her parents a running commentary about the lives of the Weasleys. She gave updates on each member of the family in turn and then said, "I watched Lily Luna yesterday so Ginny and Harry could go on a date. I'm her godmother, remember? It's such a joy to spend time with her. It's almost like being a real mother." Luna wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and Draco felt his heart breaking within his chest.

Before he could inquire about the status of her medical prognosis the nearby church bell chimed half past. Luna scrambled up and said, "Sorry Mum. Sorry Dad. It's Friday. That means I'm off to visit Draco. I'll be back soon. Maybe next time I'll bring pictures of Lily, okay?"

These words caused a surge of optimism in Draco. Surely if she was still visiting him then their situation must have improved. Perhaps there was a possibility for his redemption after all. As she apparated away the spirit raised a hand, causing the scene before them to blur. When things came back into focus, Draco was startled to find himself standing face to face with Luna. Before he could take in the surroundings around them she looked at him and said, "Hello, Draco." 

His mind raced and for a moment he rejoiced in the idea that she could actually see him - until she knelt down, allowing him to finally take in where they were standing. It was then that the sickening reality hit him. They were in the Malfoy family cemetery and Luna was not addressing him, but rather the lonely headstone sitting atop a freshly dug grave.

"I'm sorry. I tried to talk them out of it but your solicitor insisted this be your final resting place. Said the last of the Malfoys needed to be in the family plot. I was at least able to persuade him to break tradition and place you next to Narcissa rather than your father." Luna tipped her head to indicate where Draco's mother lay buried. Draco stumbled around and looked down at the pale gray stone which simply read, "Draco Lucius Malfoy - Son - 1982 -" Draco noted the absence of both the year of his demise as well as any further labels such as "Husband" or "Father".

"I made the caretaker promise to get your stone sorted by the end of the week." Draco thought that meant additional titles might be forthcoming until Luna said, "They'll add the year before my visit next Friday for certain."

She pulled her wand out from behind her ear and conjured a field of yellow roses and gladiolus on the grave. "Here. A little bit of color. Brighten the place up a bit." She dropped her wand in her bag and said, "I'm so sorry, Draco. I'm sorry you were alone for so long. I tried really hard to visit after you dismissed the staff and put the wards in place. I even got two of the elves to try and apparate me through the barriers but they said whatever spells you used were just too strong." 

Draco's skin began to crawl as he heard her words. "I still showed up every Friday. Ginny said it was stupid and Harry begged me to stop but I couldn't. You were my friend. What else could I do?" Luna sniffed. "Last week I showed up and the wards were down. For a moment I got excited. I thought you'd finally decided to let somebody in...then I searched the house until I found your body and realized you were gone." 

His panic increased and Draco prayed that the parallels between the story of the man in the alley and himself were just terrible coincidences.

Luna worked hard to fight back tears. "I miss you, Draco. I've missed you for a very long time but at least before I always had the hope that things could be different. Now... " She reached around her neck and to his horror she pulled out a chain - a chain from which now dangled his signet ring. "Now this is all I've got. I hope you don't mind. I probably paid too much for it but I wanted something tangible to remember you by."

Draco dropped to the ground beside her and shouted, "No! Luna - put that away! Get rid of it! It's just a stupid trinket! You are in danger because of that lousy thing!" He turned to the spirit and pleaded, "Please! Just for a second - let her hear me. Please! I need to warn her!"

A series of loud pops sounded around them and Draco was dismayed to see Mundungus, the dark man and one of the thugs surrounding them. 

The ringleader stepped forward and leered at Luna. "Hello, miss. Terribly sorry to bother you. Won't take much of your time. Just need to relieve you of that little bauble round your neck and we'll be on our way, won't we boys?"

Luna paused then stood and calmly replied, "I'd rather you didn't, if it's all the same to you."

The dark man seemed surprised at this. He was obviously used to inspiring a far greater degree of fear in those around him. He took a step nearer and growled, "Oh, but I'm afraid that it isn't all the same to me, dearie. Not by a long shot."

Draco jumped to his feet and, forgetting that he couldn't be seen or heard, and stepped in front of Luna as he snarled at the man. "Don't you touch her. Don't you dare touch her."

The others began closing in so Luna appeared to shift tactics. "Wait. You don't understand. It's the only thing I have left of my friend." She started to open her bag. "Inside here is the key to my vault at Gringott's. You can have it all as well as whatever money I have on me. Here - I'll show you."

The dark man made a grab for her. "That's not necessary, love. You see, we're going to be taking that as well anyway so..."

She spun out of the attacker's reach and produced her wand but in the confusion she missed the other assailant sneaking up behind her. Draco called "Luna! Look out!" but to no avail. She was hit by a stunning spell and collapsed to the ground. 

The dementor grabbed Draco's arm and began pulling him away. Draco struggled furiously against him, fighting with all his strength to go back and protect Luna. As the spirit tried to drag him outside of the gates, Draco seized one of the fence posts and screamed, "No, please! Please! I'll give you anything you want! Please! Just leave her alone!"

The spirit's cold, skeletal arms circled around Draco and the last thing he managed to get out before the darkness overtook him was a broken, "Please! Please don't hurt my friend!"


	5. Chapter 5 - How it All Ended

Stave Five - How It All Ended

Draco's heart was pounding as he woke with a start and realized that instead of a fence post he was actually clinging to one of his own bed posts. He took deep breaths, trying to reorient himself. He was in his own bedroom, in his own bedclothes with the earliest rays of sunshine making their way through his own curtains. He raised his own hand to his own face and let out a sigh of relief to see that his signet ring was still on his own fingers. "Okay. Okay. Okay. If she doesn't have it then she isn't in danger. Not yet. There's still time. Oh, sweet Merlin, let there be time."

He dashed across the room, threw open the door and began shouting for his head elf, Mimsy, who quickly apparated into the room. "Yes, sir. What does the Master require, sir?"

"Mimsy, dear Mimsy, please tell me - what day is it?"

The sound of Draco using an endearment when he addressed her obviously startled the elf. "S-saturday, sir?"

"No, Mimsy, the date. Please...tell me the date."

"December the twenty fifth, Master. Christmas day."

"Christmas day?" Draco ran his hand through his hair. "One night. One night. They did it in one night. Of course they did. They're spirits. They can do whatever they like."

The mention of spirits combined with Draco's erratic behavior caused the elf to make a mental note to inventory the liquor cabinet to see just how many bottles had been consumed since the day before.

Draco began pacing back and forth. "Right. Christmas day. Okay. Lots to do then. Lots to do. Mimsy, please round up the rest of the elves and bring them to my study as quickly as possible if you don't mind."

The elf raised an eyebrow at the sudden addition of the word "please" to her Master's vocabulary but set off immediately to comply with his request.

When the elves returned they found Draco in his study, standing in front of an open wall safe, filling bags of various sizes with galleons. "Everyone here? Excellent." Draco handed a bag to the elf nearest him. "Alright, Vilney. I need you to go the poulterers in Hogsmeade and buy the biggest turkey they have. Add in any additional items they may have to go with it. Make sure it's enough to feed at least twenty people and have it delivered to The Weasley residence, The Burrow near Ottery St. Catchpole. After all, this is a time for family, right? Can't have mine running out of food on Christmas day." 

The elf in question stared for a moment then managed reply, "Y-Yes, master. Shall I have them say it came from Master Malfoy?"

"Oh, sweet Merlin, no. They'll think it's poison if you use my name. Tell them it came from...Father Christmas. Yes. That's it. Father Christmas. Got it?"

"Yes, Master. Turkey and fixings for twenty from Father Christmas to the Weezy family."

"Close enough." Draco grinned, a sight that confounded the elves to no end. "Now, Teeny." He turned his attention to the smallest elf in the room. "I recently saw an ad in the Prophet for a new toy store that has opened in Diagon Alley." Draco reached for another bag of gold coins. "I need you to go there and buy as many toys as is necessary to give the orphans at Lupin House a proper Christmas. Stuffed animals, games, dolls...what else do children like these days? I don't even know. Hell, just buy one of everything they have. That ought to cover it."

Teeny hesitated then asked, "B-but Master, will a toy store be open on Christmas Day?"

Draco patted her on the head. "Excellent point, Teeny. Bright girl. Clever girl." The elves' eyes widened, which was a feat in and of itself. Draco grabbed another bag and handed it over. "Wake the shopkeeper and give him this for his trouble. Then have everything delivered right away under the name of Father Christmas. Understand?"

Teeny bounced up and down. "Teeny understand. Buy many toys for the children at Lupin House and say they come from Father Christmas."

Draco hugged the little creature and at this point the others came close to fainting. "Very good, Teeny! Very good! Any brighter and they'll have you teaching at Hogwarts!" 

He filled another sack as he called forth the next elf. "Hokey, I need you to go to Hogwart's and make sure this bag gets to Madame Pomfrey. Tell her it is for her research project. If she has any questions or if she needs additional funds, she is to contact me directly, okay?"

"Yes, Master. Miss Poppy at Hogwarts for her research."

"Brilliant!" He turned to the final elf. "Now, Mimsy, I have a very important job for you but it will require a bit of travel. I hate to ask this on Christmas day but I desperately need to reach a Doctor Sachs who resides next to the grounds of Durmstrang academy," Draco said as he filled largest bag yet. "Tell him that his presence is requested....no. Not requested. Required. His presence is required immediately at the bedside of Xenophilius Lovegood who is currently a patient in the Janus Thickey Ward of St. Mungo's hospital." Draco glanced at his ring then dropped it into the bag as well. "There. If I don't have it then she can't buy it. That ought to keep her safe," Draco muttered as he handed the money to the elf. "Did you get all that?"

The elder elf stood up as tall as possible. "Yes. Master needs me to find Doctor Sachs at Durmstrang and tell him he is REQUIRED to see Mister Lovegood at St. Mungo's right away."

"Excellent! Wonderful! I have a staff of geniuses at my disposal." Draco knelt down to their level. "And when you have accomplished these tasks I want you each to take the rest of the day off. Tomorrow too. Boxing day after all, got to have that off. When you return the day after that then we will sit down and make sure that going forward things are a bit more amenable for all of you around here. Would that be alright?"

The elves stared in disbelief until Mimsy, the oldest, said, "Y-yes, Master. That would be most kind of you. Thank you."

Draco shook his head. "No, Mimsy. Thank you. Thank all of you. Now, off you go. I have a very, very important appointment to keep." He leapt to his feet and was marching towards the floo when Teeny grabbed hold of his robe. He looked down and said, "Yes, Teeny?"

The tiny elf blushed and whispered, "M-master may want to change to going outside clothes before he goes to the very, very important appointment?"

It dawned on Draco that he was still in his pajamas and he laughed out loud. "Thank you, Teeny! Whatever would I do without you!" He leaned down and planted a big kiss on the top of the elf's head before bounding up the stairs to change.

The elves stood frozen for a long minute until Mimsy snapped her fingers and said, "You heard Master. Off we go!"

An hour later, Draco was standing at the front of Luna's little cottage. He opened and closed the gate a half a dozen times before working up the courage to walk up the path and ring the bell. He could hear noises from inside and then heard Luna's voice calling, "Ginny? I'm fine, really. There's no need to check up every..." The door opened and Luna stopped dead in her tracks.

"Draco?"

"Hello, Luna. May - May I come in, please?"

The little blond exclaimed, "Yes! Of course! Please! Come in! Come in!" as she quickly ushered Draco inside.

He stepped into the cozy foyer and awkwardly handed over a package. "Here. Happy Christmas." 

Luna continued to stare as if trying to convince herself he was really there before she eventually managed to get out, "W-what's this?"

"It's a present." Draco shifted his feet. "I know that I've been out of touch with the world for a significant period of time but surely it is still customary for old friends to give gifts on or about December the twenty fif--"

Draco didn't get to finish the sentence. Luna lunged at him with such force that it was an effort for him to maintain both his breath and his balance. She buried her face in his chest and began to weep. Draco momentarily froze then slowly wrapped his arms around her. "Damn and blast, Luna. Don't cry. Please, don't cry." His voice thickened with emotion. "If you cry, I might start and Malfoys don't cry. It's a rule, you know that."

"No," Luna said, shaking her head firmly. "Not here. My house, my rules, remember?" 

"Oh, I remember," Draco whispered as he closed his eyes and tightened his grip on her. "I remember everything." 

They stood like that for a long while until pulled Draco back slightly and cleared his throat. "So - are we just going to stand her blubbering like idiots or are you going to open this present?"

Luna sniffed and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry, Draco, but I'm afraid the only gift I had for you was rather irretrievably damaged and I don't have..."

"Stuff and nonsense. What I stupidly threw in the fire yesterday wasn't your only gift." Draco cupped her face in his trembling hands. "You have given me the gift of your presence and your friendship for lo these many years and I abused those things. Badly. Perhaps irretrievably so. The only thing I could ever have the temerity of asking from you is that to begin to consider the possibility of giving me a chance to make things up to you. Starting with this." He nodded his head towards the package that now lay on the table. "It's not much...but please accept it as a down payment on a debt that I can only hope to live long enough to repay."

Luna sat at the table and tried to still her shaking hands enough so she could untie the ribbon. She opened the parcel to find a leather bound portfolio and a stack of letters. She let out a small cry when she saw the handwriting on the top of the pile. "Mum's letters?!"

Draco nodded. "Not all of them, I'm afraid. Once Father issued his 'edict' he tried to erase your family from our lives completely. Mother managed to save some of her most recent correspondence and hid it away in her family's vault at Gringott's. Along with this. " He indicated the album. "Go ahead. Open it."

Luna did so and let out a squeal of delight. Inside were a series of pictures, including all of the Christmas photos, even the ones from before she was born. Draco smiled. "Xeno made Mother copies every year. There are even some of Mother and Panda from when they were at school. Apparently your father was a shutter bug back then as well."

They sat and pored over the pictures for almost an hour before Luna reached for the letters. Opening the one of the top, she pointed to the date and said, "I remember this one! I was curled up next to mother in bed as she was writing it. She thought I was asleep." Luna skimmed down to the end and read out loud:

"So as I close, I repeat once again, my darling Cissy, how much I miss you. But the truth is that it is our children's separation that most keenly tears at my heart - as I know that it does yours. Perhaps we can both look forward to the day when they can be the people they want to be rather than playing the roles which others keep trying to force upon them. It is my dearest wish that they can be there for each other when the rest of us are gone. Hoping to see you soon. All my love, Panda."

Luna reached for Draco's hand and smiled. "Looks like our mothers finally get their wish. I suppose better late than never, right?"

Draco caressed the back of her hand with his thumb. "Absolutely."

"Well, in that case, Draco Malfoy, would you please do me the honor of spending Christmas Day with me?"

Draco lifted her hand and gently pressed it to his lips. "The honor would be entirely mine."

They spent Christmas Day together reminiscing and visiting her father at St. Mungo's and Luna even persuaded Draco to make a brief stop at the Burrow - to the amazement of all in attendance. A week later Draco sold the Manor and moved into a country home not far from Luna's cottage. The following Christmas he plucked up the courage to kiss her under the (certified nargle free) mistletoe. The Christmas after that he proposed and to his great relief she accepted. 

They were never able to completely restore Xeno to his former self but Doctor Sachs was able to make a great deal of progress. While Luna's father would forever require specialized care, he did improve to the point where he could speak and walk and was able rejoin the family on special occasions. He even managed to walk Luna down the aisle at her wedding. 

Two years after that touching ceremony (and following the most nerve wracking nine months of Draco's life) Luna successfully gave birth to a set of twins, which they named Scorpius and Lyra. Everything went smoothly, thanks in large part to the ground breaking research of Madame Pomfrey and company. 

That same year, as he stood at the door to their sitting room watching his wife and infant children staring up at the Christmas tree, a wave of pure joy washed over Draco. He closed his eyes and whispered a message to his former potions master. "You were right, Professor. I was an idiot but I did listen and I did learn. Thank you. Thank you for everything. I'm sorry that you never got your happy ending but thank you for making mine possible."

"Draco? " Luna called softly. "I think I've got the children settled. Want to try for the Christmas photo now?"

"Be right there, Love." Draco glanced at the bell on the wall -the one which used to hang in his old bedroom, the one that had started it all. It was the only item he brought from the Manor when he sold it. He reached up and gave it a little ring. "Happy Christmas, Severus. I won't take any of this for granted. Not now. Not ever. I swear it."

And, true to his word, Draco kept that promise until the end of his days.

The end.

Merry Christmas


End file.
